A queens reward
by Delightful Scoundrel
Summary: When Mirellia Q Meldromarc, Queen of the kingdom, offers Naofumi a reward of his choice for his service in the fight against the waves. Naofumi asks for a Price that ends up netting him far more than he could ever hope for. (RATED M for graphic depictions of sex) (Characters are OOC, deal with it)


**(Please watch Rising of the shield hero before this, just so you don't spoil yourself)**

Night had fallen over the Meldromarc kingdom, with the goodfolk having left the streets. Shops were closed, Kids were being nursed to sleep, Comrades were drinking and singing in the tavern, and the criminals now lurking in the streets. All in the shadow of the great castle, seat of the royal family.

Naofumi, the shield hero, stared from one of it's tall windows. Remembering the hard days he had gone through. It was almost surreal, Myne got what she deserved and he was cleared of all charges. A part of him still didn't believe it, he had started to think he would spend the rest of his life with all these allegations haunting him. Raphtalia and Filo wouldn't even get the possibility of living a normal life just for association, but given the loyalty of both they propably never would.

He sighed, walking past the window and greeting one of the guardsmen standing by who responded with a similar greeting, one spoken with great respect. That was something he also needed to get used to, people treating "the shield hero" with proper respect.

Though none of this would have been possible without the Queen, who was the only one besides his companions that truly respected him. Which is why he feared her view might have changed when he whispered what he wanted to her on that staircase.

He stopped infront of her chambers.

Truly he was going to sleep with the queen.

It felt wrong, yet Naofumi couldn't stop his own desires from taking a hold of him. Back in japan, MILFs was always a favored category, but this women deserved a sub-category of her own. She was dignified, respected, carried a sense of authority and justice. And to top it all off, she was downright gorgeus. He simply couldn't help himself.

What honestly surprised him was how willing the queen was, even after he said those words she maintained her attitude and acknowledged them. She even send private summons to him, apparently a great honor. And here he was standing, infront of the door leading to something he never knew he would get.

He looked to his sides, noticing the queen had dismissed all guards and handmaidens. A foolhardy decision in case of an assasination attack, but she might believe Naofumi was more than enough protection.

He gently knocked on the door, awaiting the approval of the queen.

"Come in!" The Queen said. Naofumi took a deep breath,before turning the door knob and entering a room truly befitting of a queen. It was well decorated, with velvet curtains and red carper, expertly carved furniture and a big king sized bed with veil so thin they might as well be invisible. Naofumi was so amazed that he didn't notice the Queen slipping him a glance by the side, sitting in a chair and looking into a mirror.

Merillia was staring into the mirror, dressed in a silk nightgown with nothing but her underwear underneath. She stared at her own face with a stern expression.

"Iwatani-sama, are you sure this is what you want?" The Queen spoke.

Naofumi was uncertain, wasn't this act really selfish? Couldn't he pick something else that benefitted others? Maybe people less fortunate. Surely he could, but after seeing the queen in a nightgown….He suddenly stopped caring.

"Yeah" he said, shutting the door and entering the room. There was a moment of silence between them, until the queen closed her eyes and removed her crown. It was quite the heavy act for her, she would not be used like some common street whore while wearing the crown of the queen of the kingdom. She stood up, exhaling as she finished the hair pin.

"In accordance wih the shield heroes wishes, for this night I will serve as your personal servant…..use my body however you wish"

Naofumi observed the queen, taking small steps towards her. Did she actually want this? Would this ultimately be considered rape if she didn't? He was filled with uncertainity, yet his approach did not halt. In actuality, the Queen was pretty excited herself. The shield hero was definitrly a handsome man, and a hero who has done great deeds across the land. She had actually looked forward to him coming, but she still had to maintain her dignity, she was the head authority in the country after all.

Naofumi turned his shield into the "parry" shield, which was a small buckler shield. It had no real usage in this situation, other than being smaller so it wouldn't interfere too much when they became intimate.

He stopped behind her, eyeing her back that seemed to have some tone to it as it was illuminated by the moonlight. Now that he got a more clear look at her, she was slightly toned overall. He figured she must have kept herself in shape, would be a requirement when she wore her armor.

Naofumi was not experienced in this at all, all he had planned to do was spawned from the porn he watched back in japan. So he started with what he thought would be a good opener. He hugged her from behind, gently rubbing her stomach. He leaned his head in by her neck, breathing gently on it and causing her to shudder, before placing small smooches on her neckline.

This was unexpected, the Queen thought he would be much more direct, she didn't expect Naofumi to be this gentle with her. He was feeling her up, gently with his rough gloves. Once he reached her chest, he lifted the perfecly formed bags up, gently giving them a squeeze before letting them drop and proceeded to pinch her nipples through the layers of fabric. She moaned, as softly as he played with her chest.

He let go of one, going with his hand up to her face and gently turning her head by the cheek. He captured her lips in his, and was surprised when she returned it. She turned around to face him, continuing the kiss and practically melting into it. They both closed their eyes as they shared a deep kiss, savoring the taste of each other. She locked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips, the gloved limbs moving to and caressing her ass through the thn nightgown.

She chuckled and moaned into his mouth, finding it increasingly harder to maintain her exterior. Suddenly she was lifted, only to be seated on the table behind her. Naofumi broke the kiss and looked at the Queens face with a thin string between their lips, he smiled when he saw a very faint blush on her delicate face.

He leaned in again and planted kisses on her neck again, tilting her head to the right slightly. She closed her eyes, moaning softly, her hand went to the back of his head to stroke his hair.

"I must admit Iwatani-sama….I have misjudged you" The queen spoke silently. "I expected you to be a bit more...direct"

"Does that disappoint you?" Naofumi said inbetween the kisses.

"...A little bit" The Queen said to him, prompting Naofumi to drop the facade.

"I can mix it up for you then…" Naofumi said, before grabbing the Queens hair and yanked her head back. It was so sudden, and produced slight amount of pain that caused MIrellia to hiss. Naofumi then licked her esophagus, which was something he saw in a doujin some time ago. It was a weird stunt, he did fear for a second that the Queen would be displeased. The last thing he wants is to essentially become what Myne tried to paint him as in her eyes.

"...Please do, shield hero" Mirellia told him, making Naofumi smile as now he could really carry out his desires. He embraced her and continued his kisses, his armor making it quite awkward. "Your armor is kind off in the way"

She unhooked his cape and let it drop to the floor, Naofumi now also realised how awkward the armor was. Though he himself did nothing, the queen made sure to undress him personally. In the meantime he caugt her lips once again, using his hands to guide her to unbuckle the straps and let the armor pieces drop to the floor. It didn't take long, and Naofumi had to supress a painful gasp when his unbuckled chest piece fell down on his toes. The Queen did make a cute giggle, which caught him by surprise. Though the Queen was quick to resume her facade.

With the armor gone Naofumi was left in his clothes, the shirt was removed by him but he kept the pants on. Their kiss continued, and the Queen took the opportunity to let her hand feel his stomach. The months of fighting had made his torso considerably lean, not like those hunks on television but still enough to look good.

He broke the kiss.

"I think it's a good idea you get out of that nightgown before I tear it off you" Naofumi insisted.

"My, my. are you threatening the queen now?" the queen said. "That is quite brave of you I might say…but very well"

The queen kissed him again, while her hands went up to remove the suspenders and let the thin veil drop down to her hips, letting her bra'ed chest less protected. Naofumi kissed her again, letting his hands grope her well formed and big sized breasts.

Naofumi tried to maintain a stable train of thought, but the more aroused he got the more it got harder to keep it going. Thoughts like how her breasts would feel around his dick, how her face would look like with a load on her face. Naofumi was kind of a pervert when it came down to it, but he hadn't gotten any relief these past few months so tonight the sexual frustration would pour out like a waterfall.

"I think we have had enough foreplay" Naofumi said, leaning away from the queen. "Let's go to the bed"

The Queen complied and followed him to the royal bed, he sat down on it's edge and hand gestured her to stop, to her confusion.

"Take off your bra and present yourself for me" Naofumi said with authoriative voice.

The Queen pouted for a moment, she got a bit disappointed they didn't go to the main act. But she did as she was ordered and reached behind herself to unhook her bra, letting it fall down to let her D sized breasts out. She put her arms behind her head, as she presented herself to him. Now a blush was quite apparent. Naofumis eyes oogled her chest, finding them to be the perfect size. For one minute he imprinted it in his mind, before twirling his finger to indicate that she should turn.

The Queen understood what he was about to order, so the minute her back was turned, she bent down and put her royal ass on display for him. Now while she was out of view she could blush freely, while Naofumi took pleasure in the sight of the queens perfectly made ass. Mirellias heart was beating faster, this was bringing her back to when she was young.

As a young princess, Mirellia was a very unruly child. In her teenage years she would sneak out of the castle by night, where she would have "fun" with the boys in the tavern. That interest disappeared overtime as more responsibility was placed on her, till she reached her own coronation where such a thing was out of line for her new stature. This treatment gave a nice nostalgic feeling, and though she wasn't willing to admit it she looked forward to getting a good dick again after so long.

Getting into her former self for the first time in many years, she grabbed the edges of her panties, slowly pulling them down and revealed more of her ass. Now Naofumi was blushing, loosing his dominating position for a while. The queen looked over her shoulder at Naofumi, her eyes glistening in the moonlight as she shot Naofumi a seductive gaze. In a mere instant, the queen took control. Naofumi was amazed at how quick the woman could turn the tables, reminding him that she was the highest authority after all. He found himself craving the queen even more.

The queen was slow, but it became immensely satisfying watching her two holes become more visible. Her anus and pussy appearing so enticing to the shield hero. He craved a touch, he needed one. Naofumi gulped, leaning forward and reaching with his hand. His index finger lightly landed on her tight anus, gliding down past the taint and gently rubbing across the Queens pussy. Mirellia shivered and released a faint moan upon the emergence of a past sensation. He rubbed her a few more times before pulling back, amused when he found his finger to have gotten slightly wet from the queens arousal.

"Alright it's time we get going with the main course" Naofumi said.

"Main course?" Mirellia asked confused.

Naofumi simply pointed downwards to give a hint, an the Queen caught on immediately. She raised herself up again, stepping out of her panties and turning towards Naofumi. Naofumis mouth went agape as got another look at the Queen in all her naked glory, didn't help that the queen briefly stood with her legs crossed. Highlighting her thickness and forms. He was broken out of his trance when he saw the Queen drop to her knees, grabbing the hem of his boxers requesting to pull them down. Naofumi lifted himself up, allowing her to freely remove them. It didn't take long for this dick to be revealed.

The Queen stopped her pulling, stopping for a moment to take in his size. It was not overly large, but neither too small. Standing proudly at 7,5 inches, with a glistening crown that demanded her attention. Naofumi felt the need to issue further commands, but he was enjoying the Queens expression as she stared at it with her mouth slightly agape. He could tell that she was definitely into their little session, Mirellia was entranced by it, she hadn't seen one that looked so enticing since her youth.

"Do your best, your highness" was all Naofumi could say to her, and it took a few seconds for his command to kick in with her. Mirellia nodded in acknowledgement, her lips quivering as she was about to thank him, she definitely didn't want to compromise herself like that.

She reached up with her hand and wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft. She leaned in closely, breathing lightly on the length and causing it to throb. Her lips were milimeters away from contact with it. For a moment she just took it all in, the scent, the fullness in her very hand, the blatant blush on her cheek and the preying eyes of someone who wanted her. All those memories from her youth came back to her in that very instant. She didn't even pay much attention to the little drop of pre-cum leaking from the crown and onto her forehead. She smiled happily, she could feel that youthful and mischievious energy from back then return. And it was all thanks to the shield hero, and on that thought of appreciation she decided that Naofumi would be the first man in a long while to experience this.

With her decision in mind, Mirellia leaned in an kissed it. Naofumi almost peaked by that alone, what an anti-climatic climax that would have been. She stroked the shaft slowly, keeping a firm grip all the way while planting kisses to exposed areas. She stroked a little bit faster, leaning down further and giving his filled right ball a kiss, followed by licks moving in patterns of eight and circles. With one ball quickly made wet, it's partner also needed attention. Naofumi gasped and moaned at her next action, when she took in his entire ball and sucked gently on it. Naofumi panted at all these new sensations rolling in.

With one final long lick and a smooch, Mirellia left the balls alone and began licking the shaft. Her stroking stopped at the crown, teasing the head with her thumb while licking the shaft up and down. Naofumi got caught in her piercing gaze, and for a moment he was briefly intimidated by the eyes of want she had. Her stroking resumed, now contained to the top inches with a firmer grasp than before. Mirellia leaned up and licked the tip, lapping up the few bits of pre-cum she could press out. It took all of Naofumis will to not release on her face at that very moment.

Mirellia gave the tip a tender kiss, her eyes closed and done with such love like she was kissing her significant other. She pulled her back and stopped everything, and merely stared at Naofumi. She did an out of character giggle followed by wink before she dove down and took the head into her incredibly warm mouth. She started with the first two inches, sucking down hard on the head while also stroking whatever parts weren't welcomed in her orifice. From time to time she would suck only on the head while stroking rapidly.

Naofumi was amazed at her skill, he was of course unaware of her past history like the rest of the kingdom. The few who do living in silence, since the few who have attempted blackmail would end up with a dagger in their back. ¨

Mirellias efficiency with her mouth and tongue provided pleasure far greater than he could ever hope for. Eventually she would go down further after five minutes, taking in more and more and restricting the area her hand could stroke. This is what caused Naofumi to moan loudly, as he felt his dick slip into the back of her throat.

"Go deeper" he ordered, and for a moment Mirellia stopped to look up at him. Her hands went to his hips, and at a decent pace she began to use bob her head up and down. More and more of Naofumis length disappeared into her mouth and down her throat. Eventually there was only two inches left, her gag reflex kicking in as any further would quickly turn this situation gross. But Naofumi, and Mirellia, were both content with this amount of dick sucking. She frowned her brow as she struggled a bit to get fifth inch in. It was also at this point that she realised how much she was leaking, and she send her hand down to rub her pussy with great enthusiasm.

Naofumi laid down, resting on his elbows as he let the queen suck his dick while gagging slightly. He closed his eyes and took great enjoyment from the slurping and gagging she made, already this was a better reward than any he could have asked for. He let Mirellia give him the blowjob of his life for a while longer, before he could feel his will slip and an orgasm approach. He sat back up again just as Mirellia was about to take the sixth inch in.

He opened his mouth to announce that he would cum soon, but just as he opened his mouth Mirellia took the intiative on what he thought he would say. In the next moment, Naofumi would have to grit his teeth just to hold himself back, when Mirellia went back to the top and wrapped her breasts around his length. Her breasts felt amazing around the dick, and she happily massaged her own nipples while keeping them firmly wrapped.

This was it for him, he was too late to announce it. Suddenly he shot a load straight into her mouth. One thick rope landed in her throat, one she happily swallowed, but when she pulled out another got shot on her face. In her surprise she let go. The cumming length was falling backwards, so Naofumi had to quickly grab it to redirect it to where it was supposed to go. He stroked himself, not wanting to ruin his own orgasm. He shot out a few more ropes so there was a good amount on her face. Mirellia didn't make a sound , she had simply closed her eyes and let it happen.

It took a moment for Naofumi to recollect his thoughts after the amazing orgasm.

"Sorry I didn't warn you in time" Naofumi apologised.

"You don't have to apologise for anything" the Queen said, opening her right eye to look at him with the cum still on her face. Naofumi got up and went towards her desk, looking for something to clean her face with. "There are fresh towels in the drawer"

While Naofumi picked up a towel, Mirellia drew some cum off and put it into her mouth. She grew a faint smile as she swallowed it with fond reminisence. Naofumi had retrieved the towel, and offered it to the queen. Once her face got cleaned up she safely opened her other eye, now looking down at Naofumis flaccid dick.

"Is it over already?" The Queen said with a small hint of disappointment, but fortunately for her, Naofumi had come prepared.

"N-No, I got something..." he said before going over to his equipment, he rummaged his gear till he found a bottle. It was a small green bottle that he had bought prior to coming here. "Second wind potion"

Mirellia nodded at Naofumis explanation, as he drank the potion. He stood with his back turned to her and looked down, hoping that he got the intended side effect. The last thing he wanted was for his dick to smell horrible or shrink infront of the queen. It took a few seconds before his dick throbbed. He sighed in relief when he saw his dick return to full mast with reneved stamina. He was about to turn when the Queen told him to stay where he was.

He could have ordered her otherwise, but it's like they both forgot who was supposed to be in charge, or maybe they knew but didn't care. All Naofumi could hear was the sound of a closet opening, and it took a second before the Queen found what she looked for. He listened and heard the sound of fabric moving against skin. When he got the green light to turn he saw something that instantly imprinted itself in both his mind and retina. Mirellia was lying on the bed on her side with bend legs. Nothing out of the ordinary, but what really set it apart, was the pair of violet thigh-high stockings. He almost drooled at the sight to the amusement of the queen.

"Come and claim your reward, my hero~" Mirellia said, turning onto her back and spreading her legs for him. She used her her fingers to spread her wet labia glistening in the moonlight, smiling gently as she welcomed Naofumis dick. Two holes were presented before him, for him to use as he saw fit.

He crawled onto the bed, his head between her legs. Firstly, he would tend to her thighs. Tenderly he would caress one of them, rubbing her inner thigh, even taking the time to rub his face into the greatest unofficial pillow. Mirellia shuddered as he tended to her thighs, moaning under her breath. He would bite the hem of the stocking, pulling it down slightly with his teeth, letting his tongue glide along her flesh. she gasped especially when Naofumi gently bit down, not enough to hurt but enough to leave a barely visible mark. He would give the other thigh the same treatment, switching between them for a few minutes before Naofumi gave a long lick from the hem of her right stocking to her pelvis area.

Naofumi gave her lips a lick, the moaning of the queen was like music to her ears. He would give her pussy long licks , sneakily inserting his index finger inside of her. Mirellia bit her lip, grinning as Naofumi inserted another one and did good work with them. He would lick in circles, spreading the labia, he would do this circular motion all the way up to her clitoris. Gently he enveloped the nub with his mouth, his tongue circling the nub before he gently and playfully bit down on it. By now he had inserted a third finger, and Naofumi loved the queens euphoric face. Her mouth was agape, moans and pants being released with a blush plastered across her face.

He pulled out his fingers, much to the disappointment of Mirellia, but she would gain a better treatment. Naofumi went down on her, his mouth covering up her entrance, sticking in his tongue and eating her out. He closed his eyes as his tongue ravaged her pussy, listening in on Mirellias pants and cries of pleasure. Thanks to the juices Mirellia was leaking, Naofumis fingers were lubed up for the invasion of another hole. With no warning to his partner, Naofumi inserted his long and index finger into her anus. This almost caused Mirellia to scream, atleast she moaned louder than before. Her hand went behind his head, keeping it in place so he could keep tongue fucking her.

But he would not grant the Queens wish, not like this atleast. He forced his own head away, leaving the older woman with a craving face and rqually craving pussy leaking pre-cum everywhere. In the next second he was all over her. Quickly the silence from before was replaced with loud moans, panting and slapping noises. For Naofumi did not hesitate to stick his dick inside her.

Naofumi took full advantaged of the reinforced endurance, slamming down balls deep. He grit his teeth at how incredibly tight her walls were, but god did it feel good once he got past them. Mirellia had shut her eyes, tongue sticking out slightly as he felt his meat move . Didn't take long for Naofumi to build up the right amouth to power to hit her g-spot. Like a battering ram he continously slammed the gate, bringing pleasure to her like nothing else.

Naofumi was in heaven, her pussy gave him a feeling unlike any other. His heart was beating faster, not just due to the exertion he put on his own body, but also a more intimate feeling caused his heart to raze. He didn't give it much thought, instead he went and captured her lips. He sucked gently on the lower lip before making a full blown tender kiss, one which she returned in kind. His free hands went to grope and play with her breats, squeezing and playing with the nipples. Naofumi felt something wrap around his waist, and he figured that MIrellia herself wrapped herself around his body, keeping him in place so he could pound her into next week.

The two were wrapped together, moaning into each others mouths while the wet noises echoed into the room. With the force that Naofumi had exerted, Mirellia couldn't last much longer. A mere two seconds later Naofumi managed to breach past her g-spot and that was enough of her to get her own orgasm, one that hit hard. The feeling of her orgasm added more pleasure to Naofumis dick, plus the breach brought him over the tipping point. When he tried pulling out, Mirellia kept him inside by pressing him with her legs. Her arms locked around his neck, keeping their kiss going so Naofumi wouldn't complain. With no way of pulling out, Naofumi kept thrusting, making sure to fill up the Queen nicely.

It took 10 seconds for Naofumi to stop cumming, and by then Mirellias pussy had been filled to the brim. MIrellia unwrapped herself from him, with Naofumi sitting up to catch his breath. Both were visibly sweating, with only Mirellia showing signs of chest was heaving, with semen flowing out. Had she not taken birth control, this encounter could have caused some unforeseen consequences.

Naofumi looked down at himself, the exertion from before had gone away and his dick had not gone flaccid. He smiled upon the realisation that the potion was still in effect, and when Mirellia noticed between breaths, and her heart skipped a beat.

He grabbed her gently, turning her onto her stomach and forcing her rear end to stick up in the air. At first Mirellia was confused but far too exhausted to express it vocally. At first she thought he was going to go in again, but to her shock and happiness, he scooped some of the semen flowing out of her ans rubbed in on her anus. He lined himself up behind and before he could ask for her permission, her hands gathered the energy to move up and spread her cheeks for him. It spoke louder than words, and with a smile he put himself in.

He started at the tip, grunting and gritting his teeth at the sheer tightness of her anus. More and more slipped inside her, and the more that did, the louder the moans from Mirellia got. Eventually he had gotten every inch inside her ass. For a moment he rested, positioning himself to make his upcoming thrusts as effective as possible. Mirellia simply braced herself, hugging a piloow and biting into to supress the coming loud moans she would definitely make.

Naofumi began like he did before, hard and at a reasonable speed. The tightness of her ass was unbelievable, which made it ever harder for Naofumi to go balls deep. But it went in, and it felt good. In the end that was all that really mattered for both of them. Mirellia grew a smile while biting down hard on the pillow, god having her ass pounded was the best. Despite her pussy having been used already, she still found the time to rub it.

He kept at it for a while longer, before leaning down and pulling her up. She let go of the pillow, and found herself up against the shield heros body. His hands went up and groped her, playing with them like he did before. she looked over her shoulder, Naofumi briefly grabbed her chin and took in her moaning face as he pounded her ass. As before, they kissed eachother, and she pulled her arms behind his neck and locking them at the wrist.

That's when Naofumi performed his next staunt, his arms went under her legs. And before Mirellia knew it, she was lifted up into a full nelson position. Naofumi had always wanted to do one, but it was definitely not easy. But Naofumi was used to overcoming tought challenges and resumed to pound her ass with greater speed than before. This time Mirellia couldn't help but moan, her mouth fully agape, eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly by a milimeter. And her moans were the loudest yet, she did not hold back on them anymore. Her legs were just bouncing up and down, and her nails dug into her wrist.

It didn't take long before Naofumi was ready to cum again, and with one final thrust he was balls deep inside her, with the flood gates opening soon after.

"A-ah! Fuck!" Mirellia yelled as Naofumi filled her ass, the sheer surge of pleasure the warm feeling of being filled brought was enough to make her cum a second time. He kept going as well like before, thrusting upwards painfully slow, but it gave him more spunk to release. Eventually he pulled out of her filled ass, the semen flowing out likea waterfall down on his dick and bed sheets.

He leaned into her ear, whispering softly.

"We are not done yet, Mirellia" Naofumi whispered to her, and the panting woman couldn't help but smile.

::::

On the ramparts of the castle, the soldier Romulus stood guard, surveying the sleeping capital. He adjusted his cod piece, spitting onto the ground as he stood in the cold night. He reached under his armor and pulled out a flask, he looked around before opening it and taking a swig. He leaned on his poleaxe as his dry throat burned upon the consumption of his alchoholic beverage.

"Hey Brother" someone called next to him, upon looking at it's source he saw his twin brother Remus approach him. He waved at his brother and walked up next to him, looking over alongside him.

"Quiet night huh?" Remus asked Romulus, clicking his heel into the ground to remove some dirt.

"When is it not?" Romulus retorted, passing the flask to his brother, who happily took a swig from it.

"Just talked with Mira" Remus said, talking about one of the queens handmaidens. "Her and the rest of the girls have been told to clear out from around her chambers, the guards too"

"Yeah, wasn't the shield hero supposed to come to her this evening?" Romulus asked his brother, getting the flask back. "I wonder what they're doing"

"You think they are fucking?" Remus asked.

"What" Romulus stated.

"I'd fuck her" Remus said shamelessly.

"Watch your mouth, that is our queen you are talking about!" Romulus told his brother angrily.

"Come on brother...can you come up with any other reason why they should stay clear of her chambers while the shield hero visists?"

The guard pondered.

"Not really" Romulus said, putting the flask up to his mouth. "It's not our buisness what the Queen is up to..."

His brother seemed to begrudingly agree, silently observing their city. Had they merely turned and looked up at the window of her royal chambers they would get their answers to that cryptic question. For in that very moment, a pair of breasts were pressed up against it. MIrellia had her hands on the window, grunting and moaning as Naofumi was busy fucking her in the pussy.

Mirellia was slightly concerned for being seen, if news of this got out it would ruin her image. But her lust outweighed that concern. Being bred like a tavern wench while the entire kingdom could see her, it was awfully exciting for her. Naofumi was always grinning, gripping her hips and thrusting himself inside her already filled pussy.

The cum leaked out of her snatch, down her inner thigh and down her thigh. Though this time Naofumi would cum elsewhere. When the moment came he pulled out, giving himself a buttjob and releasing a load onto her toned back.

"Can we...move away from the window now?" Mirellia requested, blushing as her mind cleared for a minute. Naofumi looked down at himself, the endurance potion was still in effect. His dick was erect, though it appeared it had gone a bit softer. It did not matter much.

"Nope" he said, leaning and grabbing her by the throat from behind. His other hand went up to grab her breast. Now began the second round of anal fucking. And as Mirellia felt his dick in her ass once more, the disregard of public opinion happened again.

Mirellias eyes went into the back of her head, her mouth opening to moan. Naofumi took intiative and put two fingers in her mouth.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

:::

Naofumi opened his eyes, squinted from the sunlight shining into his eyes. He yawned ashe rubbed his eyes, staring into the ceiling. He took a moment to recollect on what happened last night, how long had they gone at it? It was with this thought in mind that made him aware of how pained his groin was from the overwork, he groaned from the soreness.

In the corner of his eyes he spotted a naked back, and investigating further he saw MIrellia sitting on the bedside, her back turned to him. He wanted to say something to her, but he felt his heart sink for a reason he couldn't quite understand. Did she not enjoy? Does she regret it now? Naofumi was about to move out of the bed when her voice stopped him.

"One reward" she said to him, causing the shield hero to turn to her confused. "You still have one reward..."

She needn't say anything more than that. Naofumi sighed in relief, lying back down with a smug grin on his face. Mirellia turned her head, a heartwarming smile on her face. She turned her torso, her breasts swaying with it. Naofumi simply oogled them, and it was enough for him to get erect once more. Despite it's overwork, it seemed like it was up for another round. Mirellia giggled when she noticed it, crawling seductively towards him.

"it was quite fun..." she told him while crawling on top of him, his dick relaxing between her ass cheeks. "Haven't felt like that in a long time..."

She lifted her rear end up, giving him a slow buttjob.

"fufufu...looks like your friend wants some more of me" Mirellia whispered to him, her face hovering inches away from him. He found her eyes so beautiful.

"Would a relationship like this make me king?" Naofumi asked with sarcasm, much to the amusement of Mirellia. She smiled warmly, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"Let's just call you...Unofficial prince consort" she answered, sharing a smile with her newfound lover. The title was indeed satisfactory, and she met her lips in another kiss. This was a tender one, their eyes were closed and their tongues were calm.

Naofumis hands grabbed her ass, lifting her up and going balls deep.

**:::::**

**Well, it's finally done. It took me forever to write this one, propably a mixture of winter depression, lazyness and school. ****I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Sure, there are a few typos and maybe a few incosistencies, but overall I think I did a half-decent job at this one. **

**I have considered writing a few bonus chapters for this one. They won't be long, just a scene where Mirellia and Naofumi try out a new position or kink. I have planned a romantic bath scene, just for an example. If you have an idea in mind, throw it my way. I will put your name on it if I like it and end up doing it. **

**Oh, and to the Raphi lovers who reads this: Yes, I have something planned for Raphtalia down the line. It involves a lot of drunk Raphi tho UwU**

**Anyway, see ya next time once i'm done writing a continuation of "Android Euphoria" (One where 2B is on top!) in about a thousand years or so. **

**Please review and give your feedback, be it negative or positive. I will greatly appreaciate it!**


End file.
